Lucifer (Devil
His brothers Demons (creations) Hell |job=Ruler of Heaven Creator of Demons Ruler of Hell |family=God (father/creator) Archangels (siblings) Angels (siblings) |face=Unknown}} Lucifer (Sataniel), also known as The Devil and/or Satan, is the fallen Archangel who aspired to rise for Godhood and instead became King of the Underworld. He's seen by the demonsCollective term of all Demonic Creatures native to Hell in Hell as a father figure as well as a fearsome tyrant, he created them along with Lilith. As the second-born archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael and the older brother of Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel as well as the twins Raguel and Raziel. According to Loki, he was God's favorite celestial, but when God asked for all angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused. He waged a war against God but was banished to Hell by Michael. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than any normal angel and also every demon, most of whom deify him. Origin Lucifer was the second archangel that God created, and was then raised by his older brother Michael in Heaven. Lucifer was at one time the favorite of God's angels, and his name translates to "The Light Bearer" or "The Morning Star". Lucifer was considered Heaven's most powerful angel and he was once a particular beautiful and magnificent angel. Revered and loved by all those in Heaven for his majesty and perfection in everything that he'd been blessedly created with. There was nothing more flawless or radiant than the light of "The Morning Star" and he knew it well, beating the highest favor and personal regard in The Almighty's eyes. It was stated that he once had a strong relationship with God and was fiercely loyal and devoted to him. Lucifer had everything he could ever wanted and more; blessed with the open admission to things that most other archangels were not privy to and allowed presence before The Holiness whenever he wished. He was loved and cherished because of his splendor and captivation, never denied a single thing he asked for. "The Morning Star" was adored by all who gazed upon him... and he was spoiled rotten. Like Ceaser and Hitler he wanted to rule the universe. It was pride and covetousness. When God created mankind and commanded the angels to worship Adam, Lucifer refused to do so. Being full of pride, Lucifer refused to bow to a creature that he considered lesser than himself, stating that: "I am prior to him in creation; before he was made I was already made. He ought to worship me." Lucifer was jealous of God's love of Adam and turned to his older brother, the archangel Michael, for support, but was refused. Eventually Lucifer's arrogance was out of control, to the point that he had even attempted to wage war against God, leading a rebellion of angels. Lucifer once again approached his older brother, hoping his elder sibling would stand by his side during the rebellion. After Michael rejected Lucifer's request, the elder brother cast Lucifer and his followers, one third of the angels, out of Heaven. Standing on his knees before Michael, defeated, Lucifer's final words to his brother, before he was cast down to Hell were: "It's better to rule in Hell then serve in Heaven." Defiant to the end. Once on Earth Lucifer entered the Garden of Eden slipping past the protection of Gadreel, God's most trusted angel, and corrupted the minds of Adam and Eve. These events caused the Earth to be cursed with evil. This forced God to create Hell and had Michael cast Lucifer into it. Later, Hell would become the painful resting place of all those Lucifer had corrupted. Furthermore within Hell he managed to corrupt the soul of the human woman, Lilith through the Angel Sammael, a trusted general of his. Once in Hell, Lucifer became associated with, and was often referred to by the name "Satan". The word "Satan" literally means 'The Adversary' or 'The Accuser'. Lucifer became ruler of the Underworld, and his fallen angel follower's became the first demonic creatures known as Daemon which in Latin means "The Demon", becoming immortal but still having their old angel traits left, as being their wings and able to fly, but now instead having more demonic traits. The Devils are descendants of these fallen angels and The Mother. Lucifer eventually created his own army of daemons and new demonic creatures to aid him in his revenge, and he has continued to war against Heaven. He vowed to get revenge on Heaven and to ruin God's creation; beginning with the temptation of Eve and later the corruption of Lilith, to thereafter destroy the human race and overthrow the thrown of God. Lucifer despises how humans have changed the planet from its original state, and hopes to someday be able to purify it. Personality Lucifer was once the most beautiful and beloved angel in all of existence. God loved Lucifer the most of all his angels. Because of his elevated status among the other angels, Lucifer was very proud. When humanity was created, he was unwilling to accept that he was no longer God's favorite. When God commanded all those of Heaven to love his new creation more than himself, Lucifer refused. Lucifer continued his disobedience, asking Michael to stand by his side in his rebellion against God's orders. Michael refused Lucifer's request, and under God's command, Michael cast Lucifer into Hell. Naturally, being cast out of Heaven enraged Lucifer, and he struck back by tempting and twisting the soul of a human woman, Lilith, through the Angel Sammael, a trusted general of his. After completely stripping her of her humanity, her soul was transformed into the very first demon. Because of this unforgivable blasphemy against God, Lucifer was further punished by being placed into an additional solitary imprisonment within Hell. Lucifer's long term goal is to eventually eradicate humanity, and restore Earth to its original "untainted" glory. Even though he wants his revenge on Heaven and his Father, he still has doubt and a lot of affection for God and the angels; them being his family, his brothers. Lucifer even shows concern for his fellow angels, though it is the archangels he loves most. Some has criticized Lucifer, describing his actions as "one great big temper tantrum." Loki has made similar observations, as he has called him a bratty and petulant child with daddy issues. Nonetheless, Lucifer sees himself as a tragic figure who was punished for being right and were punished for simply loving God too much, stating "I couldn't love humans more than my Father.". He refuses to accept any blame for his actions and suggests that God intentionally made Lucifer the way he is, asserting that "God wanted the Devil". Lucifer is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, and despite his claims of being the victim, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Lucifer is one of the most powerful beings to exist, the only beings said to be more powerful than him are God, Death and his older brother Michael. Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence: Being the second oldest archangel, Lucifer is incredibly powerful. As only God and Death can defeat him with certainty, Lucifer has incalculable supernatural power. * Immortality: As an angel, Lucifer has an infinitely long lifespan. Time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. He is among the first angels and is therefore older than the Earth itself, making him well over 4.5 billion years old. * Invulnerability: Lucifer vessel is practically impervious to damage and injury, except when harmed by an archangel blade, God or Death, supernatural weapons of significant power, or his archangel brethren. * Superhuman Strength: As an archangel, Lucifer has immense strength. As the second oldest archangel, he's significantly stronger than any other angel as well as all demons, earthly monsters and humans. Humans are powerless against him in terms of physical might. Only Michael is his certain equal and possible superior in strength. * Super Stamina: Lucifer is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. * Regeneration: If Lucifer receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. Lucifer is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. * Teleportation: Lucifer can travel anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between, using his wings. However, when imprisoned in Hell, he cannot leave unless it is opened by an outside force. * Advanced Telekinesis: Lucifer can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He is extremely proficient, being able to rip someone apart with this power. * Resurrection: Lucifer can easily revive dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels and demons. * Terrakinesis: Lucifer could generate earthquakes through his mere presence. * Psychic Projection: Despite being trapped in the Hell, he can still communicate to beings on Earth. Abilities * Torture: Lucifer is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. * Manipulation: Lucifer is a highly proficient and skillful manipulator. Weaknesses He is incredibly powerful in his own right, even being the second oldest archangel in existence, Lucifer has a few weaknesses in comparison to his archangelic brethren. *'Archangels': His closest brothers can harm him. Although Lucifer potentially rivals Michael, a selection of angels ((like Dariel) recognize that if Lucifer fought Michael, Michael would inevitably win again. *'Archangel Blade': Designed specifically to kill Archangels. Trivia * Lucifer is the only archangel whose name doesn't end with "el" but end with "er." This is because Lucifer is the Latin calque of the Hebrew Heylel. * It's often believed that God was the one who locked him up in Hell but it was actually Michael who cast Lucifer into Hell on God's orders. * The Devil is known by many names throughout different faiths: Lucifer (Latin for "'The Morning Star' or 'light bringer'"), The Devil, The Serpent, and Satan (Hebrew for "Adversary"). References Category:Archangel Category:Former Celestial creature Category:Higher Being